Elrios University: Semester Two!
by B2KatxCurtis
Summary: Three months after the end of Semester One, Add is still on the loose with the number of those lost to him constantly increasing. Feeling the need to regroup, the El Explorers are all arriving back to the university. Will Chung return to the Explorers? Who is this strange character who seems to have a bone to pick with Add? R&R to find out! Yeah! Let's pick up where we left off!
1. Prologue

_**Hia, Elpeeps! Here's that sequel that I promised you! Add's class is now Master Mind and only one other character class was changed throughout this story. Can you figure it out? Anyway~ Sorry it's short but Elrios University: Semester Two! everyone!**_

* * *

><p>The echoing sound of running footsteps shot through the regally decorated corridor. A man in dark red armor glanced hesitantly around the corridor as the slowed his frantic pace. His heart's pounding sounded as thunderclaps to his ears, causing him to shiver at the thought of his pursuer managing to close the meager distance between them without the knight's knowing. He brandished his sword and set his stance, swallowing the fear that had freshly risen up in his throat.<p>

"Kekeke…you're a bit slow, Red Knight. I expected more of a challenge from you, after all…your former Captain, Elesis, has set a very high bar due to her almost killing me," the knight's pursuer smirked, his magenta eyes flashing with lust for his blood. The knight risked a look at his pursuer and immediately wished he hadn't. The magenta-eyed man behind him had his pure white hair tied in a high ponytail and six taser-like weapons behind him that the man had called Dynamos. His once-white lab coat was dyed red with the blood of the knight's brothers-in-arms.

"W-why are you out to kill us all?! Who the heck are you anyway?" The knight stammered, taken aback by the man's appearance. "Answer me, fiend, or I'll—urk!"

The man smirked manically as he watched the life drain from the knight's face. "'Or you'll' what? You can't do anything if you're dying on the floor, pitiful knight. As for who I am—well—remember my name well in your last few moments of life. I'm known simply as Add; the man who killed the captain of the Red Knights! …huh. He died before I finished. Well, looks like I've become strong enough to kill those meddlesome El Explorers. Time to go back to college then, fufu…"

…**.**

_So…you still torture those that are too weak to resist? Or use trickery to kill those that you know you can't touch otherwise? Either way, I can't stand back and watch you take another life…not while I draw breath. Your murderous ways have taken too many lives for too long. Look out, 'Add,' because your days are numbered. _A feminine figure stood on the rafter that they had been watching from. They broke a fireball in their hand and smiled a cold, humorless smile, _It's time for me to end him._

…**.**

The blonde teenager touched the knight's throat with two of his fingers…_No pulse…I was too late, damnit! Add was already here…I just can't keep up, can I? _He sighed, "I'm not doing anyone any good while I'm here…while I'm separated from my friends. The most alarming part though—who else was here? The ground has scorch marks where it seems a fireball hit. Elsword uses runes. He wouldn't be here anyways." He let out a frustrated puff of air, pushing back a blonde bang that had fallen over one of his blue paw-print patterned eyes. "Well, there's nothing more I can do for these poor knights' souls now. I might as well head back to the university and see how everyone's doing as well as catch up on all that schoolwork I missed. Heh…I'm gonna be working my butt off for this whole semester to make up for leaving half-way through the last one."

The teenager smiled bitterly, _Add, when we cross paths again, I'll make sure to catch you and make you pay for what you did to Elsword!_


	2. Part 1

**_Hey, Elpeeps! I'm back with Part 1 of Semester 2! ;) _**

**_Just so we're clear, I'll only do the disclaimer once ('cause it's sooo annoying to type it out more than that):_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or anything pertaining to it. I only own my take on this common plot. :P_**

**_So, without further ado-_**

**_El Explorers: PART ONE BEGIN!_**

* * *

><p>Aisha let out a quiet groan, <em>Why do I have to have some much freakin' homework for a simple Element Magic101 course?!<em> She got up and grabbed her staff on her way out the door. _I'm gonna go practice for a little while to clear my mind, then get back to my homework. _She glanced at the time, _Huh—only 2:30? Wow, I've only been at my homework for half an hour. Yeah~ this is gonna be a loooong assignment._ She walked into the practice range, trying to push the horrible memory of what happened a few months ago out of her mind.

_Aisha, Ara, Aren, Raven, Eve, and Rena all ran to the source of a powerful explosion, praying that nothing had happened to the red-headed siblings. What Aisha and the other El Explorers saw made their blood run cold. Elsword was safely in front of the burning remains of the practice range, but his look of pure grief and rage told everyone what had happened. Elsa and Add had fought and she had lost. As the flames were extinguished, Aisha sat silently down next to Elsword. "It's not your fault, you know…" Aisha started, only to be cut off by Elsword._

_ "I-I should've fought back…I had my sword! I-if I had…Elsa would still be here! It IS my fault, Aisha! I-I need to get stronger, so I can kill that monster! Add will pay for what he's done! I won't be frozen in fear anymore! Sorry, Aisha…I'm leaving until I'm strong enough to get revenge for her. Good-bye," Elsword stated before he got up and ran away._

"Inferno Wave!" Aisha cried as she unleashed a meteor-like attack followed by a lightning bolt. She sighed, _I guess I'm so distracted that my magic's not as strong as it used to be. Maybe that's why I was having so much trouble with my magic homework…? Maybe I should go and—_

"Didn't expect to see you here, Aisha! This is my time-slot. Not that I mind! You're someone to talk to," Ara's overly-cheerful voice snapped Aisha out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Ara! I thought everyone was still in class."

"Ohhh~ you haven't heard the news then?" Ara's voice took a teasing tone, causing Aisha's face to darken by three or four shades of red.

"N-no! I haven't-! What news?!" Aisha stammered, hoping that Ara was telling her about a certain red-headed swordsman coming back to ElU.

"A certain someone that our resident Elemental Master has a HUGE crush on is back on campus!" Ara sang.

"A-Ara! It's not like that at all! Why the heck would I like that kid?!" Aisha exclaimed, embarrassed that Ara caught on so quickly. _Am I really that easy to read? Dang it!_

"Suit yourself. He's at the north entrance if you wanna see him again. I'm gonna skip out on training now and let you sulk in silence! Haha!" Ara laughed as she headed back out towards the north entrance.

Aisha groaned, "I-it's not like I really like him…no more than a friend! Ara and the others all have the wrong idea! I don't…I don't love Elsword…!" She closed her eyes as she spoke the command to begin the mock-battle for practice: "Mock-battle, activate. Level 51."

Mock battle activated. Initiating Level 51.

Aisha gritted her teeth, "Here goes!" 5 Forest Mushrooms materialized around her. "Pyro Gust!"

…**.**

Elsword looked hesitantly up at Elrios University—the place where so much chaos happened last semester. _What on earth am I doing back here again? Wasn't losing Elsa bad enough? …then did I really think I was strong enough to come back to where Add killed her? Even so—?!_

"Yo! Long time no see, Red!" Raven's voice calling one of the most hated nicknames (behind Aisha's calling him "Stupid bed-wetting kid!") that the El Explorers had come up with for their leader.

"U-uh, hi, Raven. AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"EL~! You're back~!" Rena's singsong voice joined in as well as the rest of the Explorers with the exception of a certain purplette.

Elsword looked over all of his excited friends, "Hey, did Tomboy transfer to a different school or something? She and Raven seemed inseparable last semester."

Ara giggled, "You can be so smart on some things, but so dense and oblivious to other things! How the heck do you do it?"

"Huh?" Elsword's blank expression made everyone else laugh.

Aren recovered first, "You honestly have no clue about how Aisha feels about you? Wow, my little sister's right. You really are oblivious!"

"WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA LEAVING ME ARA?!"

Ara giggled again, "Speak of the purple-haired devil. Have fun with her, El!"

Aisha stormed over to the group looking like she had five or six spells backfire on her at the same time, forcing a laugh from Elsword, unfortunately getting the purplette's glare on him a split-second before it was replaced by a slack-jawed look. "E-Elsword? B-but I thought that you weren't going to come back for a while—"

"Hey, someone mind filling me in on what I'm looking at?"

Everyone stared at the new arrival and Elsword spoke the name he never thought he'd say again, "S-Seiker?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed the part. Like I said on my profile, I'm trying to slow down the pace of my story to help everyone to grasp the plot better (no guarantees on the "slowing down" part). This is usually the approximate size of my updates so please don't flame up at me for the size. Anyways, enough of me rambling. Chung's back! Yay! Also, this was kinda like filling in the holes and getting a good amount of lovable characters back together.<em>**

**_Chung: You're still rambling. *takes out duct tape and tapes my mouth shut*_**

**_mmph, mmmphhh!_**

**_Elsword: See everyone in the next update!_**

**_Everyone: THANKS FOR READING (MMPH!)!_**


	3. Part 2

_**Hia, Elpeeps, and welcome to Elrios University: Semester Two! Part 2! I know, I'm updating more than just like once a month-I must be getting more free time!**_

_**Chung: No, more or less, it's because of Asura and Dark Knight out in NA now.**_

_***Sweatdrops* Ok, so Chung got it haha.**_

**_Ciel: When exactly are we going to be coming in?_**

**_Lu: Probably not for a while..._**

**_Raven: NOW THEN-we're stopping the readers from Reading and Reviewing!_**

**_Enjoy the part, guys! :D_**

* * *

><p>Elsword couldn't believe his eyes, his old roommate was finally back! The only thing that bothered him was the sad and sympathetic look in his friend's eyes. "U-um, Seiker… what's wrong? You don't look too happy."<p>

Chung looked around their group warily, "Could we speak of this privately, guys? I just don't want to discuss points of business outside of our team for right now. C'mon, let's get to our makeshift headquarters."

The El Explorers all arrived in Chung and Elsword's dorm, which doubled as the small team's headquarters, and silence reigned for about five minutes before anyone dared make any noise except to breathe. Chung finally broke the suffocating silence, "Guys, I came back with good news and bad. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news are good, but let's hear the bad first to then be cheered up by the good news~!" Ara sang. Everyone exchanged confused looks due to the way Ara had phrased her statement.

"Um, Ara…" Aren spoke up, "…for starters, is right. And secondly—try phrasing that a little better little sis."

Aisha let out a heavy sigh, wishing she didn't have to agree with the Haan siblings, "Bad news first."

"Bad news~" Rena hummed in anticipation.

"I have a pretty good idea on what it is, but let's hear the bad news to prove or disprove my theory," Eve sourly muttered.

"Bad news," Raven answered.

All eyes went to Elsword, after all, the leader's the final authority, right? Elsword shifted uneasily, "Well, let's hear it, Seiker. The bad news."

Chung stood up and started pacing due to his unease as well. He paused, took a deep breath, then turned and faced the other Explorers, "It's about…_him_. It's Add. He's coming back to ElU—and he's after Elsword. I believe that he just wants to prove that he's stronger than the Red Knights, and, by extension, stronger than the Velder Kingdom."

"Now, for the good news—Elsword, this was mainly for you. I did some research, and-"

"Forget about the research Seiker! Add's coming back?! He's coming here, of all places?!"

"LET ME FREAKIN' FINISH, ELSWORD!" Chung growled and waited for Elsword to quiet down before he continued. "Now, then, as I was saying—I did some research and I found out that your sister might not be dead. Hold on before you go crazy and let me explain.

Apparently, something similar to what happened between Elsa and Add _has _happened before, and both parties got out unscathed. I researched extensively more on the event to see how on Elrios this could've happened and found this: The fact is, although the losing party was seemingly killed, their will to live and the fact that they gave their life to protect someone dear to them seems to have kept them alive. There might just be a way to find your sister and get her to work alongside us in order to finally defeat Add! Here's the part of the legend that's applicable to this situation: 'When the warrior had fallen, his lover cried out in rage for the vile murderer to pay the cost of a life for a life. The woman's cries were seemingly unheard until three months later, when a warrior cloaked in eternal flames appeared. The warrior brandished their sword and destroyed the murderer's empire, and killed the fiend.' That's all I could gather, due to it being an old legend, lost in time. Now you can freak out."

"What does an old legend have to do with Elsa? We don't even know what to do to validate this legend, Chung," Raven pointed out, "So how are we even to start? We _all_ saw Elsa dead in Elsword's arms. We can't argue that fact!"

Elsword grimaced, _Seiker actually has a logical way that means Elsa could be alive…but how will we be able to find her or even make sure it's not just a legend! Raven has a good argument too, though…Gah! This is sooo frustrating! I don't know who to side with here!_

"U-um, I think we should give it a shot," Aisha hesitantly spoke up, getting all eyes on her. Aisha gulped, "I mean, we all miss Elsa, so this seems like a good chance to get our friend back. We could really use her power."

"I agree~!" Rena cheered and the Haans nodded in agreement.

"How do we start?" Eve added.

Chung grinned as he looked at all his friends, "More research, of course! We can't hope to get on top of things if we don't have any idea on what the heck we're getting ourselves into."

Everyone agreed to the idea and promised to meet up the next day in the library.

…**.**

"…if we don't have any idea on what the heck we're getting ourselves into." The blonde prince explained as he grinned.

_Good luck, El Explorers. I look forward to allying myself with you, if you can figure out how. You must make haste! Your enemy approaches even now, thirsty for Elsword's blood. I look forward to how this will end…_the figure smiled as they watched from the rafters of the dorm. They stood up and was gone in a brief blaze of reddish-gold fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any ideas on who this mysterious figure is yet? Yay! The El Explorers are back in action-well, about to be in any case! Will they figure out how to get Elsa(Elesis) back, or was she even dead to begin with? R&amp;R to find out if Chung's legend holds any truth!<strong>_

_**El Explorers: We'll see all you Elpeeps in the next update!**_


End file.
